Jump City High
by purpleraven23
Summary: AU. The Titans are in high school, and instead of fighting crime, they are going against stalkers, bullies, crazy teachers, and peer pressure. Oh, and some of them don't even know each other... yet.
1. Characters

I have no idea what I'm doing this is my first story. Any criticism is welcome. This is mainly a Beastboy/Raven, but it will probably have other couples like Starfire/Robin, Argent/Hotspot, Flinx, Cyborg/Sarasim, Jericho/Kole, Speedy/Cheshire, maybe more any suggestions for the pairings just pm or leave it on a review. I hate Terra so there will be bashing. Oh and its an AU in High school. Plus there will probably be some quotes from the show and some chapters will be based off the show.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Characters: (Might Not Use All)

Raven- Rachel Roth

Starfire- Kori Anders

Robin-Richard Grayson

Cyborg- Victor Stone

Beastboy- Garfield Logan

Kole- Kole Weathers

Jericho- Joseph Wilson

Argent- Toni Monetti

Jinx- Ryan Luck

Kid Flash- Wally West

Hotspot- Isaiah Crockett

Bumblebee- Karen Beecher

Terra- Tara Markov

Malchior- Malcolm Null

Red X- Xavier Redd

Adonis- Adam Reynolds

Aqualad- Garth Hyde

Speedy- Roy Harper

Cheshire- Jade Nguyen

Billy Numerous- Billy Strayer

Control Freak- Mason Kenny

- Professor Light

Fang- Frank Parker

Johnny Rancid- Johnny Rancid

Kitten- Coral Moth

Kyd Wykkyd- Elliott Wykk

Larry- Larry Grayson

Thunder- Tavis Williams

Lightning- Gan Williams

Mad Mod- Mr. Powers

Madame Rouge- Ms. Rouge

Melvin- Melvin Roth (Ravens cousin)

Timmy- Timmy Roth (Ravens cousin)

Teether- Eric Roth (Ravens cousin)

Mas and Menos- Javier and Enrique Sanchez

Monsieur Mallah- Mr. Mallah

Mumbo Jumbo- Mr. Mumbo

Mother Mae Eye- Ms. Mae

Pantha- Rosabelle Mendez

Punk Rocket-Thomas Clark

Red Star- Leo Kovar

Rorek- Robert Null

Herald- Mal Duncan

Sarasim- Sarah Simms

SeeMore- Seymour Johnson

Slade- Slade Wilson

Blackfire- Amanda Anders

Angel- Angela Stewart


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Introductions

Oh and I just want to apologize now for how crappy this is. Anyone wanna be my editor? If you have any CONSTRUCTIVE critizm please tell me. Oh and if the characters are to ooc please tell me.

Curse you Perry the Platypus- you are officially one of my favorite people on here. I agree with you a hundred percent and don't worry there both gonna be in here. Oh and thanks for reviewing.

Guest: chill dude. I can't update so quickly.

Flinnnnnnx13: Thanks and one of friends is named Ryan and she's a girl and really unlucky.

Different is Better: Dude don't worry I probably wont update really quickly but I will finish this story.

2nd Guest: Thank you so much. I was on Wikipedia for a LONG time searching and I'm not really gonna bash terra that bad but she's kinda important for the bb rae relationship. Oh and I'll but red star and Pantha as a couple but not yet.

Nkcandygirl: Thanks and I really appreciate it I LOVE your story's.

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans, or anything else I reference.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a "normal" morning for Rachel Roth. Well if you can call anything in her life normal. Anyways Rachel was in the living room of her father's apartment cleaning up the mess he made last night. She was in the middle of scrubbing vomit off the carpet when her phone rang.

"Its 6:30 am what could you possibly want?" she asked

"Sheesh Rae we just wanted to know if you needed a ride today, Vic told me to call, Would a good morning dude kill ya" grumbled Garfield Logan.

"1. That would be great, 2. My name is Rachel not Rae you idiot and 3. I don't and will never say dude" Rachel explained.

"Alright be ready by 7:15 bye, Rae Rae" Gar said and quickly hung up the phone.

As she finished scrubbing the last bit of vomit off the floor she got up and took a shower. When she saw her reflection while walking she wished she hadn't. Rachel like a lot of girls had a low self-esteem. She thought her eyes where to big and the violet color ugly. Her hair, which had been a dare by Toni, was just purple and creepy. She didn't like what she saw, she didn't understand why that creep Adam Reynolds kept hitting on her, but then again he had made out with the CPR dummy

When she was done with her shower she put on some clothe. Black skinny jeans, black combat boots, a dark blue long sleeve shirt , and her signature dark blue hoody. She checked the time and saw she had about 15 minutes till her friends got here and about 10 till her dad got up. She decided to try and have some breakfast before here drunk father, Tristan Roth, got up. She settled with herbal tea and toast.

When she was done she grabbed her black book bag and went outside to wait. Ever since last year when Vic had gotten his car (or his baby as he liked to call it), him and gar would give her a ride. Even though she had to put up gar for a 7 minute ride, she liked it a whole lot better than her bus.

Since her father was a drunk he had a pretty crappy job so they lived on the bad side of Jump. So of course she had all the "bad" kids on her bus.

There was Billy Strayer the southern shoplifter that talked to himself a lot, Elliott Gray the creepy mute that never took off his hood, Frank Parker a spider obsessed jewel thief, Thomas Rocket a wannabe thug punk rocker from England, Johnny Rancid a street racer, Seymour Johnson the blind thief, Angela Stewart the creepy mutes girlfriend, Xavier Redd the only real badass on the bus, and her friend Ryan who shoplifted occasionly so she could eat.

Since today was the first day back from winter break she was preparing herself for the next 6 months of Jump city High. She could already hear Kitten and Amanda gossiping and laughing at her. Fun.

There was no time to think more about that though because Vic and Gar had gotten there. On the way to school they had to pick up Roy Harper, captain of the archery team, and Wally West, track star. Normally they would both hitch a ride with Garth Hyde but since he had to go to school early for swimming practice they needed a ride. When they finally got there, the longest 7 minutes of Rachel's life because of the non-stop talk of the new Mega Monkeys 6, they arrived at the hell hole called High School.

After sneaking away from the boys Rachel managed to get to her Locker. Since she was just the luckiest person alive she had a bottom locker and the person who had the top locker was none other than that creep Adam. At least he wasn't there right now, grabbing her books Rachel finally managed to go to her class AP English. At least in this class she had 2 of her friends and that mysterious guy Richard Grayson or Dick as he liked to be called. She went and took her seat next to her best friend Toni Monetti a real punk rocker with a New Zealand accent and black and red short spiky hair. Then Ryan her other friend with bright pink straight hair took a seat next her.

"Thanks again Rachel for leaving me to fend for myself on the bus of doom" Ryan hissed from her seat.

"You're the one that's too stubborn to ask Victor for a ride" she calmly stated.

"You two better shut up 'fore this turns into another argument 'bout Ryan and Vic and il be forced to kill you" said Toni.

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Sure have missed that bell" Rachel sarcastically stated.

"No talking during my lesson Ms. Roth or Il send you to Principal Wilson"

"Yes Mr. Mumbo". She responded to her weird teacher.

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

While opening her locker Rachel didn't realize that Adam was there. She like any remotely normal person got down on her knees to get her things for her next class history, with Mr. Powers the most stereo-typical British person to ever be born. While shutting her locker Adam takes it as his chance to try and "flirt".

"Babe I know you want me but right here in the hallway?" he said in his "sexy" voice.

"Go to class Adam we ALL know you need it" she said before walking off.

"So you me dinner, maybe olive garden then I can take you to the movies or my house if you want somewhere more private" He nearly screamed down the hallway. To that she simply flipped him a very special finger.

On her way to class she started thinking about what would happen if she told Vic about Adonis harassing her. She knew he would probably beat the kid to pulp since Vic was the best football player on the team. If she told Toni or Ryan they would be more than happy to remove his "prized" possession. If she told her Father he would just tell her to go get him another beer.

Then she thought about telling Gar. They'd been friends since kindergarten and she still didn't understand half the things he did. Like dying his hair green everyone else had just taken it as "oh it's just Gar being Gar" but she knew there had to be a deeper reason to it and there had been. He had gotten into another argument with Steve, his adoptive father, and decided to dye his hair. Why green though? It had been his birth mothers favorite color. She could tell that the pranking, immature, "funny guy" thing was just a mask. She didn't know yet what was under it but she wanted to find out. So what would happen if she where to tell gar?

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Shed figure it out later.

/

Hope you liked it.

-X


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**I'm REALLYYY sorry I took so long to update. Thanks for the ideas. IL hopefully be updating every other week. Also its not letting me type in the teachers name so sorry. :(. So if you see a . where a names is suppose to ben thats Mother Mae Eye.**

**Curse you Perry the Platypus: You are AWESOME and I like their names being realistic. Also I'm not introducing Malcom just yet.**

**Katwizzle: Thank you and you are a huge help dude.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans or anything else I reference.**

**RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

"Rachel dear" called out . as Rachel was leaving the room.

"Yes . " replied Rachel.

"It seems your going to need to stay after school missy and make up the unit test"

"Yes . , I need to go to my locker first though"

"Ok dear hurry back"

When she arrived at her locker, which was Adam free, she saw that Vic and gar where both there.

"Where you been Rachel we gotta go home" said Vic.

"You two go on I have some work to finish I'll just walk home" She said.

"You sure Rae… chel? It's a good 30 minute walk and it will be dark by then" gar asked.

"Yea you to go on, can you pick me up tomorrow morning though?" she asked.

"I got football practice sorry" said Vic.

"I can pick you up, I finally got my moped" said gar with a toothy grin.

"Fine but please don't forget, bye guys" Rachel said before they left. She finished getting the things from her locker and put them in her black bag.

1 hour later

/

"Rachel dear, are you almost finished" asked

"I am now, Bye " called out Rachel while practically running out of the room.

As she walked out of the building she saw that detention had already been let out.

The way back to Rachel's was dark the only light she had where the few streetlamps that weren't burned out or robbed. Halfway home Rachel began to feel like she was being followed. Not daring to turn around she just started walking a little faster, the person just kept up at her pace. She full out started running when she saw her apartment building but was roughly pushed into the alleyway next to it.

She tried to scream but her mouth was just covered by a calloused hand. She bit down and the hand dropped down to her butt holding her in place.

"Let. Me. Go" Rachel said while trying to break free from his grasp.

"Arrr, your feisty "Adonis purred then winked and in a 'sexy' voice said "I like that"

She then rolled her eyes and kicked his balls. While trying to escape he grabbed her leg. She fell and he got on top of her.

"Now Rachel you really shouldn't have done that" he whispered into her ear "cause now you need to be punished".

With that said he forcefully but his chapped lips on her and kissed her. He kept trying to use his tongue but she wouldn't open up. So he roughly squeezed one of her breast. She let out a small yelp and he thrusted his tongue into her mouth.

While failing to remove his belt Rachel saw this as her opportunity and grabbed some garbage off the ground and stuffed it in his mouth. Adam fell back disgusted while Rachel quicky grabbed her backpack and ran home. She forgot to walk in silently and woke up her dad.

"Thing, go get me another beer" he yelled at her while throwing the empty can at her shoulder.

She walked into the kitchen and got him a Budweiser, then silently put it on his special holder.

"When you give me something you hand it to me dumbass, now come here" he scolded her.

Rachel walked over slowly, when she was in arms reach of her father he roughly grabbed her wrist and made her face him. He then slapped her face and told her to turn around. He then took off his belt and beat her with it.

"Now go to your room, you useless creature" He yelled at her.

When Rachel got to her room she quickly locked the door and put it in her headphones. The first song that came on was **I Will Follow You into the Dark **by Death Cab for Cutie. She then checked out her new bruises, the handshaped one on her wrist was probably the worst.

After quietly getting some food from the fridge she started on her homework. After 3 exhausting hours of useless paperwork she finished. She changed into her PJ's and went to bed.

/

She did her usual routine. Today's outfit consisted of a black long sleeve shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, fingerless gloves to cover her bruise, and her ever present black combat boots. She left her purple hair down like always. She grabbed her hoody and herbal tea and went outside. It was 7:15 and a bit chilly so she put on her hoody.

After about ten minutes Rachel had finished her tea and Garfield had arrived on his moped.

"Hey Rach grab the helmet and hop on" He said while winking at her.

"Don't call me Rach Its Rachel, Garfield" she scolded him while getting on.

"Fine but hold on to me, wouldn't want you falling off my amazingly **beautiful** moped" he said while getting a distant look in his eyes. She wrapped her arms around his waist. With that they were on their way to school.

When they go to school they said their goodbyes and went to their lockers. Since Rachel was just the luckiest person ever Adam was there.

"Hey babe, wanna go to the janitors closet and finish off from last night" He said while putting his hand on her waist. She quickly turned around and swatted his arm away.

"Don't touch me" she growled, with that she shut her locker and headed to class.

On her way to class she was called to the office. Then she was escorted to the principal's office.

"Rachel I want you to meet…."

/

**O shit cliffhanger. The song in there doesn't really have anything to do with the story I'm just OBSESSED with it. Well review and send any ideas you want.**

_**-X**_


	4. Alert :)

**Hey...**

So i kave a bunch of reasons why i couldnt update, my concussion, failing english, etc. But expect to see this replaced by a new chapter by Sunday.

Also on an authors part i went back a revised a bunch of it. I took terra out because i was mindlessly bashing her and i have a better part for her. i also want yall to vote on something. in the reviews or inbox me what you guys want to see first.

A. Terra and beastboy (remember this is a bbrae fic she just has a lot to do with thier relationship)

B. Malcolm/ Malchior

C. The beast within plot

D. your own idea

Anyways have a greaat saturday hope to be back sunday.

**_-X_**


End file.
